1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite component, and more specifically, relates to a composite component in which a duplexer is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a composite component of the related art, for example, an antenna switch module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-295530 is known. In the corresponding antenna switch module, a transmission signal and a reception signal are separated in a plurality of communication methods received through an antenna. In addition, the separated transmission signal and reception signal are transmitted within a laminated dielectric. In such an antenna switch module, it is necessary to reduce unnecessary interference occurring between the transmission signal and the reception signal.
However, the antenna switch module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-295530 has a problem in that it is difficult to sufficiently reduce unnecessary interference occurring between the transmission signal and the reception signal. In more detail, a ground conductor is provided between a transmission path through which the transmission signal is transmitted and a transmission path through which the reception signal is transmitted. Accordingly, in the antenna switch module, it has been intended to reduce unnecessary interference occurring between the transmission signal and the reception signal. However, in the antenna switch module, since the area of the ground conductor is small, it is difficult to sufficiently reduce unnecessary interference occurring between the transmission signal and the reception signal.